Tasha Davenport
'''Tasha Davenport '''is the mother of Leo Dooley and wife to brilliant inventor, Donald Davenport. She is also the step-mother of Adam, Bree and Chase. She is portrayed by Angel Parker. __toc__ Biography Tasha is Donald's wife, Leo's mother and Adam, Bree and Chase's step-mother. As a news reporter, she has shown to have met Donald on an online dating service and seems to enjoy a happy marriage with him, despite the chaos that's now present in her life. She and Leo understand each other fully and seem to hold a lot of the same traits in personality. She can be smothering, intrusive at times, and seems to hold a bit of a competitive streak. Still, she's sassy, opinionated, loving and enthusiastic. She treats the trio as her own kids, and gives Bree the motherly advice when needed in boy troubles or other problems. As shown, she is not a big fan of the 4G world and gets tired of it quite a lot, much like her mother Rose. She really doesn't like Eddy due to his insults and teasing. She also finds Eddy very annoying. She doesn't want Leo watching Pig Zombies or drinking any fizzy drinks because it makes him all jumpy. Tasha can also tell if Leo is hiding something when he calls her "Mommy". Family Donald Davenport Main Article: Dasha Donald is Tasha's husband. Donald and Tasha both met on an online dating website. When Tasha and Donald got married, Leo and Tasha were both unaware that Adam, Bree and Chase were living in the house too. Both of them may have their differences or arguments, but they both love each other very much. Douglas Davenport Douglas is Tasha's brother-in-law. Tasha doesn't seem to get along with Douglas due to the fact that he gave her son bionics. Tasha often yells at him or Donald whenever Leo suffers an incident related to his bionic arm. Leo Dooley Main Article: Tasheo Leo is Tasha's biological son and was her only child until she married Donald. Leo tends to misbehave and disobey Tasha, often calling her woman and lady instead of mom. Whenever Leo talks "baby talk", it's a sign that something is wrong with Leo. After Leo received bionics, Tasha is trying to get used to it. Bree Davenport Main Article: Brasha Tasha is her adoptive mom and since Bree is currently the only other girl in the household, Tasha likes to spend a lot of time with her. She is most likely her favorite, due to the fact that she is a girl and less destructive. However, Tasha is not comfortable with her and her bionic siblings living in the house. In addition, Bree does not always agree with the advice Tasha gives. Eddy Main Article: Taddy Eddy is one of Donald's inventions and is the security home system. He was probably Donald's only friend until he married Tasha, making Eddy jealous and dislike her. He likes to tease her and can become very sarcastic. In Speed Trapped, he froze her on her anniversary with Donald. On that day onwards, Tasha can choose when to shut Eddy down. She was also pretty happy when she discovered he was destroyed in the explosion (Sink or Swim). However, unfortunately, so was Donald's lab (the lab was rebuilt later on). Rose Rose is Tasha's mother. It was said and hinted that Rose was critical and hard on Tasha growing up, and still is. They often seen visit each other throughout the series. Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn * Leo's Jam * Rats on a Train * Exoskeleton vs. Grandma * Bionic Birthday Fail * Can I Borrow the Helicopter? * Drone Alone * Chore Wars * Dude, Where's My Lab? * Night of the Living Virus * Mission Invisible Season 2 * Speed Trapped * The Rats Strike Back * Parallel Universe * Leo vs Evil * Trucked Out * Memory Wipe * Avalanche * Prank You Very Much * Twas The Mission Before Christmas * No Going Back Season 3 * Sink or Swim * The Jet-Wing * Zip It * Scramble the Orbs * Taken * Three Minus Bree * You Posted What?!? * Merry Glitchmas * Bionic Houseparty Season 4 * Forbidden Hero * Ultimate Tailgate Challenge * Space Colony * The Vanishing Mentions Season 1 * Concert in a Can * Mission: Space Season 2 * Missin' the Mission * Bionic Showdown Season 3 * Principal from Another Planet * Cyborg Shark Attack * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Adam Steps Up Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind * Human Eddy * Lab Rats: On The Edge * And Then There Were Four Trivia * Leo Dooley may be her only child. * Her previous job before remarrying is not listed. * She met Caitlin in Can I Borrow the Helicopter? on the phone. * Principal Perry once called her Tania. (Trucked Out) * She ran for PTA president of Mission Creek High in Trucked Out to get more involved in her children's lives. ** Perry ended up winning. * She has never mentioned her ex-husband. * It is unknown if she is in the future or not. She wasn't shown in the hologram. (Back From the Future) * She was the one who insisted that her husband get rid of the 'robots' he made for Leo in Crush, Chop, and Burn. * It would seem that her and Leo were already living in Mission Creek before they moved in with Donald, because when Leo took Adam, Bree, and Chase to school for their first time, Leo was acting like he already attends Mission Creek High School. * She does not know how to play video games. Leo also stated the she is way too late to learn how to play video games. (Crush, Chop, and Burn) * She loves to donate, especially around Christmas. (Merry Glitchmas) * She hates friendly people. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) * In the first episode, it was revealed by Leo that she met Donald through an online dating service. * She has been shown to be able to control her husband and get him to do what she wants to do, such as going to the beach, getting rid of the bionic siblings' robot copies, and having Donald celebrate their anniversary instead of Eddy's activation. * She was seen as a news reporter in the episodes Rats on a Train, The Jet-Wing, Memory Wipe, Three Minus Bree, and she also mentioned it in You Posted What?!?. ** Leo and Krane think she's not a good reporter. (Bionic Birthday Fail) (Taken) * She cracks under pressure as seen in the episode Rats on a Train. * She shares her wedding anniversary with Eddy's activation anniversary. * She calls Chase and Adam, "honey". * Thousand Island dressing makes her violently sick. (Three Minus Bree). * She's relatively more comfortable with Bree than with Adam and Chase. * She, along with Bree, are currently the only girls in the Davenport household. * She seems to despise fellow reporter Linda Montieres. * She has a sewing room, which she gives to Bree when Bree wants more privacy from Chase and Adam. * She wants to be more included in the kids' lives, as shown in the episode Trucked Out. * She has stepped inside a capsule (Bree's) before. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) * She's really good at pranks. (Prank You Very Much) * Eddy once got stuck in her body and possessed her. (Three Minus Bree) * She learns that Douglas made Leo bionic. At first, she had became angry about it. In later episodes, she doesn't seem to care anymore, except when her mother found out. However, she did get concerned when she found out Leo used his energy transference ability on Donald. * She hates Eddy in many ways. * She loves salmon. * She's in a book club. (Speed Trapped) ** Leo's aunt, Janice (Tasha's sister), is a part of the book club. ** Leo has mentioned his aunt Janice in Leo's Jam, and Rose has mentioned Janice in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *Leo thinks Tasha is scary. (Scramble the Orbs) * Chase likes her cooking, but Adam doesn't. (Forbidden Hero) * Caitlin stalked her for weeks after Adam, Bree, and Chase left Mission Creek. (Forbidden Hero) * According to Leo, she's still not sold on the idea of living with Adam, Bree and Chase (Bionic Houseparty). Understandable, since Donald failed to mention them before their wedding. (Crush, Chop and Burn) * She has been absent for 6 out of 10 one hour specials (Bionic Showdown, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bionic Action Hero and Lab Rats: On The Edge.) * She got angry at Douglas for giving Leo bionics in You Posted What?!?. It's assumed they made up. ** It's unknown if Tasha found out that Leo got a bionic leg. * She is horrible at reporting, but she doesn't seem to notice it. * Before Eddy escaped Mission Creek, he stated that he triple locked Tasha in a closet. * She went to Mission Creek State University, Terry's rival college, which is Mission Creek Tech University. (Ultimate Tailgate Challenge) * She wants her own island. (Ultimate Tailgate Challenge) * She doesn't know about her nephew, Daniel. * She was one of the victims controlled by Victor Krane and Dr. Gao's Triton App. (Space Colony) * She's the third non-bionic to be controlled by the Triton App. The first was Mr. President and the second was Donald Davenport. Gallery Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Davenport Family Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Non-Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Mothers Category:Celebrities